Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a non-transitory recording medium storing an image processing program.
Background Art
A pull-print function that performs printing without information processing apparatuses such as a personal computer (PC) by accessing a file server directly from an image processing apparatus and acquiring a print document (i.e., a file to be printed) is known. In addition, in a printing method using the pull-print function, a technology that manages and displays whether or not the print document has already been printed.
For example, a document management system that prints print data that has not been output yet only instead of printing document data that has already been printed is known. In the document management system, the document that has not been output yet is managed by storing information on printed data indicating whether or not the document data has already been printed in a report management server (i.e., a file server).